Forgivness, it's such a wonderful thing
by EagleFeathers
Summary: "I found the page gone... And the next page was gone too, and the next one! Infact, there were no more pages left! I felt the anger boiling inside of me "Chaaaaad Dylaaaaaan Coooopeeeer!" - Will Chad survive Sonny's wrath or will Sonny sucseed in her revenge? - A one-shot, pre-Channy-dating, slightly Channy and contains slight Christian motives, but nothing extreme!


_**Forgivness, it's such a wonderful thing **_

_**by EagleFeathers**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, cause if I did they would be on season 7, filming an episode about Chad and Sonny`s wedding!... In Ethiopia! (Random XP) They would have cool guests like Darth Vader, Chicken Little, Steve Martin, and Zac Efron… who would ruin the wedding! (I don't have anything against Zac, but apparently Chad has…) I don't own any of the dances or SpongeBob either… Enjoy my story!**

* * *

**Sonny`s P.O.V**

I walked down the hallway, smacking my gum as I went. My converse made a flat booming noise every time I made a step. I was thinking about todays events at church. Today's message was about Joseph and his 11 brothers, how they were jealous of him and sold him to the caravan travelers. They had done a lot of bad things to Joseph, yet he forgave them. „That's what God wants us to do, forgive everybody even though they don't really deserve it." Those were my exact thoughts this Sunday at 2 o'clock, while I was walking through the hallways of Condor Studios on my way to the Prophouse. We didn't have work today, but unfortunately I had forgotten my script in the Prophouse. I had left it there after yesterday's morning rehearsal, and hadn't remembered it until after the service today.

I opened the door to the Prophouse, and scanned the room with my eyes in search of my forgotten script. The table was empty, on the counter stood a pair of empty cups, but no script. I looked behind the pillows on the couch, under the gnomes, I even looked inside Zoras Sacraphagoes, but the only thing I found was a Mackenzie Falls Script... Wait what? I opened the door again and took the script out. It looked like my script, but my script did definitely not have a picture of Mackenzie on the first page and loads of scribbles that said "CDC-the greatest actor of our generation" on it. It must be Chads script... But on second thought since when was Mackenzie Falls about two girls who were dressed as guys trying to be girls who were acting like guys working at a Kalamar stand? This was definitely the script I wrote on Wednesday with Zora. This was the only Copy we made since Zora had a special script scanner which she made by herself, it allowed her scanning the script and then transferring the information on to some kind of machine which she could put into a high-tech stereo system which she had wired around in the vents... It seriously creeps me out what Zora is capable of doing...

Okay, back to my script. I was making sure the content was unharmed by reading and laughing it through, but when I came to the part where I and Zora spent an hour composing a hilarious scene….. I found the page gone... And the next page was gone to and the next one! Infact there were no more pages left! I felt the anger boiling inside of me "Chaaaaaaaaaaaad Dylaaaaaaaan Cooooooooooopeeeeer! I shouted at the top of my lungs letting the anger out. I ran to my calendar and checked the date… Sunday 18 March 2012, I was lucky. Mackenzie Falls only films on even Sundays of the month. I have a feeling today's filming is going to be rudely interrupted by a furious girl a.k.a "Sonny Munroe"

** Chad`s P.O.V.**

We were filming a wedding scene, NOT Mackenzie's marriage but his fathers third, second, fifth? I had a feeling this TV show was getting a bit too dramatic... And when CDC says it he means it. We were preparing to film the scene were Mackenzie was sorrowing about his father getting remarried….. AGAIN! But before we even got to start, a loud scream was heard from stage 2. That's the So Random stage, I have a feeling Monroe has found her chaditised script. Haa Haa! The awesome CDC just came up with a new word yaaay for me! Before I had finished doing my chadtastic happy dance (**Imagine Chad doing a mixture of macarena, cowboy dance, Hawaiian dance, glow, boogie, disco all in one!)** I was rudely interrupted by a furious animal... or what I thought was a furious animal; it appeared to be our well-known Sonny Monroe. You could see the rage in her features as she burst through the doors to our stage clutching her script. She ran up to me and started babbling about how she was actually okay with me coloring her script, but not ripping out many pages of hard work! WOW she was mad... I kind of felt guilty of what I did, but CDC doesn't feel guilt, or compassion, or any other feeling against another person. So CDC just pushed the feelings away. But that was CDC; my Chad side felt an urge to apologize...

**Sonny`s P.O.V**.

I stormed into the Mackenzie falls set not caring about if they were filming or not... Luckily for me they weren't, because if they did I had a feeling I would be up on the banned wall with Zac Efron and the rest of my cast in no time. So I busted the doors open and ran straight to Chad waving the script in front of his face, shrieking about how selfish he was being by ruining the script that we spent hours working on. He ignored me at first, but after a few moments I saw a flash of guilt on his face. I stopped talking for a minute and looked around on the set, letting Chad think about what he had done. I must say the set looked very pretty this week, there were many white flowers here and there, and a big cake was standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by a sea of colorfully wrapped gifts. They were apparently filming a wedding. I wonder whose? If it was Mackenzie's dad again I'd go crazy! And Yes, I watch Mackenzie Falls...it's just so addicting! Don't tell Chad that I said that, he has an ego the size of Russia already. So I kept looking around, waiting for some kind of response from Chad. Suddenly two things happened at once. My eyes saw a blue; leather-bound book and I heard Chad mumble a quick apology.

**Chad`s P.O.V**

I had a dilemma. To say or not to say! That is the question. Before I even got to consider it my Chad side took over and mumbled an apology. I looked away from Sonny, she was surely not going to forgive me. WoW that sounded so unlike CDC, but remember Chad took over and I must admit I had a soft spot for Sonny Monroe. While I was glaring daggers at the wall waiting for an angry outburst from Sonny, I thought about what I had done... No biggie? Apparently a BIG biggie! I waited and waited, but no outburst came from Sonny. So I turned around and saw Sonny looking at the other end of the room, thinking... thinking hard… I traced her glance with my fingers.

She was apparently staring at a book in the corner of the room. Weird… Suddenly she started mumbling something. It sounded like "Ef she sis for thirty-two". She said it louder and louder, a smile crept onto her face. She grinned and ran over to me, she was nearly shouting it now "Ephesians 4:32!" Then she did something unexpected she hugged me and said with a happy voice "I forgive you" those three words were all I wanted to hear right now, so that stupid guilt feeling would go away. I was thankful, but shot a confused glance at Sonny, thinking that she might have gone crazy. She just smiled and pointed to the book on the table and said it one more time "Epheshians 4:32" And walked away humming the Spongebob song "Best day ever" (**Check out that song! Yeah, check it out on Youtube!**)

I spent the next 30 min looking for the exact "thing" Sonny told me to look up in this book, the book which turned out to be a Bible. After quite a lot of searching I found what I was looking for. A verse, and that verse said:

"And be ye kind one to another, tenderhearted, forgiving one another, even as God for Christ`s sake hath forgiven you" - **Ephesisans 4:32**

You know when I said Sonny was crazy? I take that back, she is the craziest person I know… But she`s secretly MY crazy Sonny.

* * *

**AN/: So what did you think? It had a christian motive, but I really think it was a Sonny-thing to do. Sooo I hope you guys didn't mind too much... This is my first fic out here and I would love to hear your thoughts on this one-shot? Was it good, very good or did it suck completely? Come on guys, REVIEW! Pretty, pretty please with cherry on top? THANKS:)**

**- EagleFeathers**


End file.
